1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and a method of using the same.
2. Description Of The Background Art
Today, it is a common practice with a digital copier to mount a hard disk unit storing a magnetic disk as a disk. The hard disk unit is used to implement an electronic sorting function, image registering function or similar function of temporarily storing image data. As for the electronic storing function, the images of documents are read while being written to the hard disk unit, and then all the images thus stored in the hard disk unit are sequentially read out in order of page and printed. This function therefore allows copies to be driven out of the copier in a sorted condition without resorting to the conventional sorter including a plurality of bins. On the other hand, the image registering function causes a plurality of formatted images to be stored in the hard disk unit as registered images and allows them to be repeatedly printed any time without being again read by a scanner, as desired.
The problem with the magnetic disk stored in the hard disk unit is that it is susceptible to shocks and impacts and is apt to suffer an unrecoverable trouble when subjected to a shock or an impact. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-228659, for example, proposes to use a rubber brush for isolating structural members from vibration generated by, e.g., a motor. This document, however, does not teach any measure against shocks and impacts apt to act on the hard disk unit although it may successfully cope with vibration.